A Place to Belong
by slashingninja
Summary: A story about a young man and woman, as well as their miscellaneous adventures.
1. Chapter 1: The City of Lights

Quick Authors Note: Hello Thanks for dropping bye. Just letting you know that this story is a fun idea I've had for a while, and it'll probably get more random as time goes on. Hope you enjoy! And feel free to leave any critiques in the comments.

\--

Lumiose City, located in North-Central Kalos, is a prominent central hub of the region. It's also the most populous city in the Pokémon world, a fact that its inhabitants are very proud of. The city is also leading Kalos' tourist industry, thanks to many famous landmarks like Prism Tower and the Lumiose City Museum.

These attractions are just as beautiful at night, as the city is ablaze with lights that shine like a beacon of humanity's accomplishments. This led to its famous dubbing as the "City of Lights."

It was this very city where I contently lived a comfortable, ordinary life.

... Well, content isn't really the right word. It'd be more accurate to say–

"Kiran! Get your lazy ass back in here! Your break ended half an hour ago!"

I sighed, and picked myself off the bench.

I've been living here in the city for about a year and a half now, and over time the spectacular lights ceased to amaze me anymore. The days grew longer, and it became harder and harder to get out of bed each morning. Correction, each night. I worked the night shift at the pokémart, so I slept during the day. Not that it changed anything, as the city's lights were just as blinding as the sun.

But it wasn't all bad. Income was good and stable here. I always had enough food to fill myself. Sometimes, I'll walk to work instead of calling a taxi and see people or pokémon aimlessly wandering the streets and hiding in the alleyways.

It was on one of these walks that I came across something peculiar. My shift was slow, like usual, and as I left the building I saw a Fletchling. They were common pokémon to see, and their red heads distinguished them from other birds. Yet, this one was hopping around the street, doing it's best not to get trampled by the foot traffic of unaware pedestrians.

The rising sun was like a spot light, and yet I was the only one that acknowledged the bird's prescence.

But what was it doing down there? Fletchlings were small birds, but spectacular fliers.

As I approached the pokémon, I saw the answer.

It's right wing, bent at an unnatural angle, was decorated with spots of dried blood.

I pushed through the crowd and snatched it from the ground, craddling the injured bird in my arms.

It chriped in surprise, and I could see it's eyes widen with fear. No doubt it thought it was getting captured, as it's body temperature quickly rose. A natural defense mechanism for many fire type pokémon.

I kept running while trying my best to ignore the swelling heat, but the fletchling had other plans. It maneuvered itself into a suitable position and scratched my arms.

I let out a gasp of pain and nearly dropped the bird. But not quite.

I kept running and it kept scratching. Each step I took was paired with the sound of tearing cloth and skin.

And I kept going. I don't know why, but I did. The bird kept scratching, it's body temperature kept increasing. Yet, I endured the pain.

–.–.–

By the time we reached my house I was exhausted. The fletchling seemed to be as well, as it's talons lacked power and it's body temperature decreased.

I set the fletchling on the table. "Wait right there," I told it, and left the room.

Looking back after years have passed, the bird could have tried running away. If it had, then I would have still been working the same night shift. I never would have experienced the joy of a pokemon battle. And I never would have met Kaitlyn.

Thankfully, it didn't.

But it did something far more surprising.


	2. Chapter 2: A Tricky Fox

Author's note: Hello, glad to see u again! A quick note before the chapter begins, the story will follow the story of the game, not the anime or manga, though some ideas might be inspired by the two. Alright, that's all. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I left the room, and came back a moment later.

All I did was grab some tape and chopsticks for a splint. It probably took less than thirty seconds.

Yet, in those thirty seconds, the Fletchling disappeared.

My eyes widened in shock, and I could feel my heart pumping thirty miles a minute. I wasted no time and began searching the entire room, looking under the table, behind the couch, inside the trash can, literally everywhere.

And I couldn't find it.

Eventually, I gave up. And by the time I did, the room was a complete mess.

...Then again, it always has been.

Defeated, I plopped myself on the couch and closed my eyes. However, my rest was almost immediately cut short, as at that moment I heard a crash from another room.

Strange, I thought to myself. My roommate was on vacation, so it's not him. No one else lives here either, and the only pokémon I brought here was...

"The Fletchling!"

Before I knew it, I was dashing up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Grabbing the door knob, I pulled the door open with all my might. I was filled with a new hope, knowing that victory was at hand.

But I saw no Fletchling. Just a pair of hazelnut eyes staring back at me.

...Who the hell was this?

In front of me was a girl, with straight black hair, brown eyes and an oddly familiar white dress.

She backed up, and I could see her eyes shifting left and right, like she was looking for a way out. Unfortunately for her, I was standing in the doorway, the only way in and out of my bedroom.

"Excuse me," I said, "but I'm looking for an injured Fletchling. Have you seen it?"

My words seemed to take her by surprise. Honestly, I was surprised too. It normally isn't the first thing you say when you see a stranger in your house.

"Why?" Her eyes stopped shifting, and instead focused on me. We were the only two in the room, yet I felt like something else was watching me. Like a hunter was in hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. "What are you going to do with that Fletchling?"

"I'm going to nurture it."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her expression gave me the answer.

"So you have seen it. You know about it's broken wing. Then please, tell me where it is."

She stood there, unmoving.

I stood by the door, waiting.

But Time didn't stand still, and kept going.

"She's standing right in front of you."

I blinked once. Twice. I had a hard time processing those words. "Excuse me?"

"That bird is standing right in front of you. I'm the Fletchling."

I sighed. "I heard you the first time. It just... doesn't make sense."

"Really?" She looked surprised, as if people usually understood what she meant. "Well, I guess it'll be easier to show you."

Before I could reply, her body was suddenly engulfed in red light. It wasn't very bright, and I could see the shape of her body getting smaller and smaller. When the light subsided, a small fox stood in place of the girl. It's fur was all black, except for the ends of it's feet and a tuft of hair on top of it's head.

"Zoru!" It said.

I was beyond shocked, but somehow I managed to speak. "A p-pokémon? But I've never seen this kind before."

As I was talking, she transformed back into a human. "If you're thinking I'm some rare find, you're wrong. I'm a Zorua."

"Z-o-r-u-a? Sounds foreign."

She crossed her arms. "Its not. I came from an area just outside of Snowbelle City."

It wasn't the strangest thing she had said, but it was definitely the cherry on top.

"Huh?! Snowbelle City? That's as far east as you can go! What are you doing all the way in Lumiose?"

"... Reasons."

I waited for her to continue, but she didn't. It was an awkward silence, but not as awkward as it could have been as her stomach rumbled soon after.

Sighing, I said, "Do you want some food?"

She clutched her stomach. "Please."


	3. Chapter 3: Kaitlyn

I learned a lot that night, about the girl and her situation. A bit too much in my opinion, but that's just a part of her nature.

Despite not having a trainer, she insisted that she was named Kaitlyn. She also claimed that she walked all the way here, which sounds absurd but, well, pokémon were creatures of infinite potential.

And her reason for coming all the way to Lumiose City?

"I felt like it."

"What do you mean you felt like it? Did you just walk across half the region on a whim?"

She nodded, and passed an empty bowl towards me. "More please."

I sighed, and opened another cup of noodles. "You're unbelievable."

Kaitlyn once again dug into her food. Bits of food were being splattered across her face and the table. She was like a hungry animal, practically shoving her entire head into the bowl. Actually, she was a hungry animal.

"So," I said, "what are you going to do now?"

She finished her mouthful before speaking. "I'm planning on heading further East."

"Let me guess, because you feel like it?"

"You got it!" She flashed me a smile. "Wanna come with?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What makes you think I want to come with you? I've got things to do."

"Really? Like what?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. What did I have to take care of? I was young and single. No friends or girlfriend, and I didn't get along with my family. No pokémon of my own to care for either.

I was alone, and was only just realizing it.

The question remained unanswered. I couldn't bring myself to say it, and I think she knew it too, as she continued to eat in silence.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I had gotten up from the table, and was now standing in the doorway.

"My room," I said, without turning around. "I'm going to pack some things for tomorrow."

I didn't see her reaction, but I think she was happy. She seemed to have been travelling by herself for a long time, and the prospect of travelling with another person excited her. It definitely excited me.

Despite being a human and a pokémon, boy and girl, we really weren't that different.


End file.
